One of Those Sunsets
by miawpyon
Summary: Only one of those sunsets... only a moment of our life to realize the beauty of each time we spend...one-shot Review


_DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN BLEACH EVEN THOUGH I WANTED TO ^^_

**ONE OF THOSE SUNSET**

_*Flame, from Latin flamma, is the visible light-emitting part of a fire*_

"Aw…the wind feels nice! ", said a young boy. His over sized white shirt blowing softly while his arms stretched to the sky. Humming softly, he continues to gaze 'the cotton' clouds that hanging and flowing in the stream of infinite blue, then suddenly…

"MOVE!!!" A voice! There's something coming…_WHAT?!_

Falling….

_Oh NO!_

And _BOOM!!_

Unfortunately our main character in this story isn't an agile type, and as the result is ~

"Ouch!" He can feel bump in his head but he managed to get up quickly.

" What was that anyway?" he started to groom his clothes from the dust. "Hmm. Sure it's a bit cold out here… Whaaa!!!" His eyes popped when he realized the ground where his feet stand now have been frozen, shining, sparkling and…of course terribly cold.

"I said move, you moron!"He heard a child's voice and began to sort the situation he was in. A huge monster is grinning towards him and the child who just now called him a moron….

"Wait….a child? Called me MORON???!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!!" He stomped angrily; try to pull the boy's hakama which is black contrast to his white hair.

"If I were you I'd run as fast as I could now." The white haired boy said again.

"Ah…sure…. ARRRGGHHHHH!!!"He realized that the monster still there, then he run like possessed and hide behind the wall.

Peeking a bit, he saw the boy standing, draw his sword, jump and with a beautiful move slash the monster before sheath his sword once again. Then the monster dissolved into tiny pieces of ice.

"Wow…."

"Sure you are a moron…." The white haired boy muttered.

"WHAT?! I'm sorry for being a moron. But normal people won't deal with someone who falling from the sky nor that kind of…uhm…what do you call that scary creature… some monster??!!" He snapped. _(Do you just acknowledge that you are a moron, heh?)_

"Huh…. I see… Bye." Uninterested with our main character ranting, the boy turns around, ready for another leap when…

BLAM!

"What are you doing you idiot??!!!" The idiot was pulling his leg, caused him to fall.

"I'm not done yet!!"

A vein pooped. "Okay, now tell me what you want!" he sat and crossed his arms.

"I am Matsuya Kei. Fifteen years old." With a huge grin he shakes the boy hand. "And you?"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro…and I am much older than you."

"Oh…But for one whom much older you sure were a shor…" before he finished his sentence the boy already gave him murderous glare. "……ahahhahhaaa..." he scratched his head and divert his eyes.

A short pause . . .

"Aren't this the time for you to go back?"Hitsugaya break the silence.

"Hmm…. Yeah. But I guess I still wanted to wait for the sunset. "

"Why?"

"My mother said that at day sky is blue, and at sunset it painted in a beautiful orange color. So at least I wanted to see it once before I die."

"I see…. But you haven't died."

"I know." Kei looked at the chain on his chest. "Somehow I know that." Then he lay down and closed his eyes, Hitsugaya sat quietly beside him. Only gentle breeze of wind brushes them.

"Your outfit is black, like my world. Your hair is white same as clouds at clear sunny day. And your eyes…."

By the time he said that the sky already changed its color. Sunset.

"Your eyes…are flame…." He looks towards Hitsugaya eyes and smile."Yes…they are flame, burning, light emitting."

Hitsugaya stunned. For the first time in his life the heard someone say something like that. Then he realized "It's because of the reflection, you moron!"

"hehehee…But it suit you well. A hot-headed kid like you." He ruffled the boy hair.

Toshiro crosses his arms grumpily. "Don't act like you know me." He pouted.

"Hmm…You are Hitsugaya Toshiro right?"

"O..my…"Hitsugaya learn one thing, it's hard to confront with an idiot.

And for few minutes later they just stare at the sun until it completely gone.

Kei stand up "Time to go. My mother already worried to death."

"You should realize it sooner."

The other boy grinned. "Ha…ha…ha…bye! Until we meet again" He ruffled Toshiro's hair once more before he turned and disappear.

Hitsugaya put his eyes to the dark sky, muttered to himself, "Che…I got caught in a pointless thing again. But I guess it wasn't a bad to have something different in daily routine" he gave a slight smile.

* * *

"Mom…"

"What, dear? Do you need anything?"

"The orange color of the sunset sure is nice."

"A… yeah sure…"She gently places the boy's hand onto her face, let him feel the emotion she held inside. "…I'm sorry…" She started to cry.

The boy shook his head "Nothing to be sorry about, Mom! It's not your fault that I born blind." He put both his hands in his mother's face; look at her direction with two empty eyes that cannot see. "Listen, I want to thank you…. Thank you for giving me life. Thank you for giving me soul that not blind…"

She frowned, still with teary eyes and sobs she said, "Kei, are you sure you're okay? May be the doctor should run CT scan once again?"

"Ah, Mom, you just ruin the mood! Even though I already tried my best to say something cool…"

"But for you to say something like that… I better let them check you now!"

"AW,NO…. MOM!!"

A short meeting, like a crossed path, until we meet again…

_Miawpyon's note : My first fic… take a few months to write… I write this with assumption that soul and body can be in different condition. I know that there's people in Soul Society who blind like Tousen , but I hope this wouldn't keep you from enjoying the story. Don't forget to review. Thanks ^^_


End file.
